sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bomberman Online
|genre = Party, maze |modes = Multiplayer |platforms = Dreamcast }} Bomberman Online is a multiplayer game for the Dreamcast. It adds ideas to the original formula with online play, playing fields, and other extras. Bomberman Online s servers were shut down in 2003. The game's multiplayer is restricted to offline only. Storyline Bomberman enters the Bomblympics to retain his title as the hero of Planet Bomber. The Bomblympics pits its combatants in a series of trials against one another. There seem to be six contestants this year in the Bomlympics, with Bomberman being one of them. The contestants must make it inside each of the other contestant's designated bases to set up their trials. Each contestant must run through the trials, and make it to the contestant's throne room, wherein a duel they must defeat one another. The opposing contestants are the Electric Dragons, Red Phoenix, Princess Mariners, Iron Bulldozers and the Storm Giants. Being the current hero of Planet Bomber, Bomberman is given the chance to go first, and he makes his way through each of the other five bases of the other contestants, winning each and every time. None of the other contestants are ever even given a chance to compete because of Bomberman's skill. In the end, Bomberman wins the Bomblympics and retains his championship title of the hero of Planet Bomber. Multiplayer game modes *'Survival Rule' *:This is the original Bomberman battle mode. The winner is the last one standing. This is the mode you'll be playing when you are fighting against the Electric Dragons. The boss of this stadium is Thunder Bomber. *'Hyper Bomber Rule' *:A new mode to the Bomberman series. To win, collect 3 target panel power-ups, and touch the center place. A huge explosion will then kill everyone but you. For each target panel you get, a skull will come and circle around you, so you can keep track of how many target panels you have. Getting killed loses all of your target panels. This is the mode you'll be playing when you are fighting against the Red Phoenix. The bosses of this stadium are the Bomber Brothers. *'Submarine Rule' *:This game is almost identical to Battleship, except that it is real-time. You place a bomb down with a timer on it, and once it gets to one, it goes over to the adjacent spot on the other side. This is the mode you'll be playing when you are fighting against the Princess Mariners. The boss of this stadium is Bomber Mermaid. *'Panel Paint Rule' *:The object of this mode is to color as many squares as you can your color. You can do this by blowing up a bomb, and every square that the explosion touches turns into your color. If you die, all the squares your color turn into the neutral brown square. This is the mode you'll be playing when you are fighting against the Iron Bulldozers. The boss of this stadium is Bomber Gun Rock. *'Ring Match Rule' *:In ring match mode, you try to kill the opponents to gain points while not dying yourself. As soon as you die, you are regenerated back onto the playing field. This is the mode you'll be playing when you are fighting against the Storm Giants. The boss of this stadium is Aladdin Bomber. References External links Bomberman Online PC - Free PC Bomberman Online * Category:2000 video games Online Category:Dreamcast games Category:Dreamcast-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Party video games Category:Maze games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Sega video games Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:2001 video games Category:Video games scored by John Williams Category:Video games scored by William Ross